filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Smallville
Smallville ist eine US-amerikanische Fernsehserie, die seit Herbst 2001 für das Fernsehnetwork The WB und ab Herbst 2006 für The CW produziert wird. Sie zeigt die Jugend von Clark Kent, dem späteren Superman, und seinem späteren Gegenspieler Lex Luthor. Weitere wichtige Charaktere sind Clarks Eltern, Clarks Jugendliebe Lana Lang, seine Freundin Chloe Sullivan und ab der 4. Staffel Lois Lane. Produktion Die Serie wird seit Sommer 2001 in Vancouver, Kanada für The WB produziert. Im US-Fernsehen startete die Serie am 16. Oktober 2001. In Deutschland wird sie seit dem 3. Januar 2003 auf RTL gezeigt, in Österreich läuft sie auf ORF 1. The CW hat für den Herbst 2008 eine achte Staffel bestellt. Im Januar 2006 lief in den USA die 100. Episode. Zudem wird Smallville seit Herbst 2006 auf dem neuen Network The CW ausgestrahlt, das aus der Zusammenlegung der Networks UPN und The WB entstand. Auf RTL 2 startete die siebte Staffel am 17. September, auf ORF 1 startete sie am 20. September 2008. 2002 wurde Clark-Kent-Darsteller Tom Welling in den USA mit dem Teen Choice Award als bestes Nachwuchstalent ausgezeichnet. Michael Rosenbaum, der Lex Luthor verkörpert, bekam 2001 als bester Nebendarsteller den Saturn Award. Inhalt Die Serie beginnt mit der Ankunft des zukünftigen Superman in einem Meteoritenregen auf der Erde und seiner Aufnahme durch die Kents. Jede Staffel beschreibt einen Abschnitt im Leben des jungen Clark. Dabei lernt er immer mehr seiner Superkräfte kennen und entdeckt allmählich seine Bestimmung. Durch das Meteoritengestein (Kryptonit) wurden zahlreiche Menschen verändert und erhielten dadurch viele unterschiedliche Fähigkeiten, welche die meisten über kurz oder lang korrumpierten oder in den Wahnsinn trieben. Die entstandenen kuriosen Kräfte erinnern besonders in der Anfangszeit der Serie oft an Akte X. Ein wichtiges Thema der Serie ist Schicksal und Zufall: Clark rettet das Leben von Lex Luthor und die beiden werden Freunde, obwohl selbst für Nichtkenner der Superman-Mythologie von Anfang an klar ist, dass diese Freundschaft nicht lange halten kann. Beide versuchen außerdem, nicht wie ihre leiblichen Väter zu enden, können jedoch der vorherbestimmten Geschichte – die immerhin durch siebzig Jahre Supermancomics gegeben ist – nicht entrinnen. Belastend für Clarks Beziehung zu seinen Freunden ist vor allem, dass er mit ihnen nicht offen über seine Herkunft und Fähigkeiten sprechen kann. Das führt zum Beispiel zu einer zunehmenden Entfremdung zwischen Clark und Lana und bei Lex Luthor letztlich zur Feindschaft. Die Serienhandlung dreht sich hauptsächlich um das Stoppen der durchgedrehten „Freaks“ und um Clarks Liebe zu Lana, die in allen Staffeln auf ähnliche Art und Weise in den Mittelpunkt rückt. Erste Staffel Die erste Staffel beginnt mit der Vorgeschichte im Jahr 1989: Ein Meteorschauer geht auf Smallville nieder. Dabei sterben Lanas Eltern. Lex Luthor verliert durch die Druckwelle eines Meteoreinschlags seine Haare. Jonathan und Martha Kent überschlagen sich mit dem Auto bei einem Meteoreinschlag auf der Straße vor ihnen und bleiben auf dem Autodach liegen. Da kommt ein kleiner Junge auf sie zu und befreit sie aus dem Auto. Er zeigt ihnen ein Raumschiff, mit dem er auf die Erde gekommen ist. Es folgt ein Sprung von 12 Jahren in die Gegenwart (2001). Jonathan und Martha Kent haben den Jungen bei sich aufgenommen und ihm den Namen Clark gegeben. Clark fehlen in der ersten Staffel noch mehrere Superkräfte, die Superman zugeschrieben werden. Er ist sehr stark und resistent gegen Messer und Pistolenkugeln, aber noch nicht ganz unverwundbar. Die erste Superkraft, die er entdeckte, war seine Geschwindigkeit, später auch seine Kraft. Clark nutzt seine Fähigkeiten, um verschiedene durch Kryptonit mutierte Einwohner von Smallville (von Fans oft als „Freak of the Week“ bezeichnet) zu besiegen. In der Folge Ich sehe was, was Du nicht bist… entdeckt Clark seinen Röntgenblick. Als das Auto von Lex Luthor außer Kontrolle gerät und von einer Brücke stürzt, rettet ihn Clark. Lex und Clark werden dadurch Freunde, aber Lex lässt seine mysteriöse Rettung durch Clark nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Er forscht unaufhörlich nach Clarks Geheimnis. Gleichzeitig liefert er sich Machtspiele mit seinem Vater, der ihn als Firmenchef ausbooten will, um ihn auf diese Weise richtigen Konkurrenten gegenüber abzuhärten. Lana ist mit Whitney zusammen, einem Footballspieler. Ihre Tante kümmert sich um sie, nachdem ihre Eltern gestorben sind. Sie eröffnet im Verlauf der Staffel im alten Kino ihrer Tante das „Talon“ mithilfe einer Finanzierung von Lex Luthor, indem sie als Geschäftsführerin arbeitet. Clark freundet sich mit Lana an und würde alles für sie tun, was Chloe Sullivan, einer Freundin von Clark, missfällt, da sie etwas für ihn übrig hat. Am Ende der Staffel hat sich Whitney für das US Marine Corps verpflichtet und mehrere Wirbelstürme ziehen über Smallville. Clark entdeckt dabei erstmals, dass er fliegen kann, als er Lana aus ihrem Auto rettet. Zweite Staffel Clark entdeckt in der Episode Heiß seinen Hitzeblick. Auch taucht in der Episode Wahnsinnsrot das erste Mal rotes Kryptonit auf. Clark findet unter Smallville die Höhle der Kawatchi-Indianer, in der er mehr über seine Herkunft erfährt. Dabei versuchen Lex und Lionel das Geheimnis der Höhle zu ergründen. Erst der Wissenschaftler Virgil Swann (Christopher Reeve) klärt Clark auf. Zwischenzeitlich arbeitet Martha Kent für Lionel Luthor und kann so Clark helfen. Man erfährt, dass Whitney gefallen ist. Auch Lana entdeckt ihren biologischen Vater in der Episode Höhlengeheimnisse. Lex findet seinen verschollenen Bruder Lucas und Lionel Luthor hat seine Blindheit nur gespielt. Zum ersten Mal hat auch Clark Kontakt zu seinem leiblichen Vater Jor-El, der im Original von Terence Stamp gesprochen wird. Er verlangt von ihm die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen, jedoch entscheidet sich Clark durch seine Liebe zu Lana und wegen seinen Eltern dagegen und vernichtet das Raumschiff, mit dem er auf die Erde kam. Da Jor-El ein Opfer von Clark verlangt, flüchtet Clark nach Metropolis und setzt sich freiwillig der Wirkung von rotem Kryptonit aus. Gleichzeitig stürzt Lex auf dem Weg in die Flitterwochen ab. Dritte Staffel Clark kehrt nach Smallville zurück, nachdem Jonathan mit Jor-El einen Pakt geschloßen hat und diesem die gleichen Kräfte wie Clark verleiht. Dabei hat Clark mit dem Gangsterboss Edge gearbeitet. Lex überlebt den Flugzeugabsturz und findet heraus, dass seine Frau ihn betrogen und es auf seine Macht abgesehen hat. Als Lex sich geistig verwirrt verhält, übernimmt Lionel die Vormundschaft über ihn und liefert ihn in der Psychiatrie ein – auch, um in Ruhe die Höhle der Kawatchen zu studieren. Als Lex hinter Clarks Geheimnis kommt, lässt der unwissende Lionel Lex behandeln, sodass dieser 7 Wochen vergisst, die Lex später versucht, wiederzubekommen. Er fängt an, wie sein Vater, Clark auszuspionieren. Lionel zwingt Chloe, über Clark nachzuforschen und zieht sie damit in sein Machtspiel mit Lex. Dieses Spiel erreicht seinen Höhepunkt, als erst Clark, dann Chloe und später Lex erfahren, dass Lionel seine Eltern von Edge hat umbringen lassen, um mit deren Lebensversicherung seine Firma aufzubauen. Lex gibt dem FBI Hinweise, sodass Lionel am Ende der Staffel verhaftet wird. Man erfährt in der Folge Lara & Lilian, dass Lex’ psychische Probleme auf den Tod seines Bruders Julian zurückzuführen sind, den seine Mutter Lilian umgebracht hat. Lex nimmt die Schuld am Tod gegenüber Lionel auf, den er aufklärt, dass er dies tat, um Lilian zu schützen. Clark beendet widerwillig die Beziehung zu Lana, da er sie nur in Gefahr bringen würde. Sie findet Trost bei einem von Lionels Versuchsobjekten, das nach Smallville gezogen ist, um Clark auszuspionieren, was Lana jedoch erst später mitbekommt. Sie beendet daraufhin die Beziehung und will am Ende der Staffel in Paris studieren. Pete zieht am Ende der Staffel, nach der Scheidung seiner Eltern, aus Smallville mit seiner Mutter weg, da ihn Clarks Geheimnis quält und ihn gefährdet. Der Pakt zwischen Jor-El und Jonathan besagt, dass Jonathan Clark zurück schickt. Clark ist am Ende stark enttäuscht von seinem Freund Lex, als er von Lionel erfährt, dass Lex ein ganzes Zimmer zu seinen Clark-Recherchen hat und er beendet die Freundschaft mit Lex, sodass ihn nichts mehr auf der Erde hält und er Jor-Els Ruf folgt. Im Cliffhanger, der letzten Episode, sagen Chloe und Clark gegen Lionel Luthor aus, sodass dieser im Gefängnis ohne Kaution bleibt. Jor-El zwingt Clark zu sich, sodass Jonathan ins Koma fällt; Lex wird anscheinend vergiftet und Chloe wird im Zeugenschutzprogramm von einer Bombe überrascht. Im Laufe der Serie tauchen ab dieser Staffel immer mehr Figuren auf, die in Clarks späterem Leben in Metropolis eine wichtige Rolle spielen werden. In dieser Staffel ist es Perry White, sein zukünftiger Arbeitgeber beim „Daily Planet“, den er von seiner Alkoholsucht abbringt. Vierte Staffel Die vierte Staffel zeigt Clarks letztes Jahr auf der Highschool. Neben verschiedenen Einzelhandlungen durchzieht die Staffel die Suche nach drei Steinen der Macht, die Teile eines ursprünglich vereinten kryptonischen Kristalls sind. Getrennt besitzen sie jeweils eigene Kräfte, vereint enthalten sie aber das gesamte Wissen Kryptons. Sie sind über die Erde verteilt an schwer zugänglichen Orten versteckt und tragen die Symbole der Elemente Wasser, Luft und Feuer. An Hauptpersonen taucht in der vierten Staffel erstmals Lois Lane auf, Chloes Cousine. Nur in dieser Staffel treten Jason Teague und seine Mutter Genevieve auf. Die fünfte Folge der Staffel (Flash) führt Bart Allen ein, einen Jungen mit Supergeschwindigkeit, der die Serienadaption der Figur des Roten Blitz darstellt. Nach dieser Folge taucht Bart erst in der sechsten Staffel wieder auf, als die Gerechtigkeitsliga gegründet wird. Drei Monate nach seinem Verschwinden kehrt Kal-El in seiner kryptonischen Identität auf die Erde zurück und hat keine Erinnerung mehr an seine irdische Vergangenheit als Clark. Lex findet in Ägypten eine Statue mit kryptonischen Schriftzeichen. Auf der Rückreise geht sie im Flugzeug zu Bruch, und der Stein des Feuers kommt zum Vorschein, was Kal-El durch ein Geräusch im Kopf erfährt. Er fliegt dem Flugzeug entgegen und reißt den Kristall an sich. In der Indianerhöhle öffnet er eine geheime Kammer und setzt den Kristall in eine Steinplatte ein. Als er die Kammer verlässt, berührt Martha ihn mit schwarzem Kyptonit, wodurch der irdische Clark und der kryptonische Kal-El getrennt werden und miteinander kämpfen. Clark besiegt Kal-El mit dem Kryptonit, woraufhin Jonathan wieder aus dem Koma erwacht. Lex ist durch die Berührung mit dem Stein des Feuers von seinen Vergiftungserscheinungen geheilt. Lois Lane kommt nach Smallville, um den Tod ihrer Cousine Chloe aufzuklären. Clark trifft Lois an Chloes Grab und erkennt mit seinem Röntgenblick, dass der Sarg leer ist. Gemeinsam machen sie sich auf die Suche nach Chloe und finden sie schließlich. Lex hatte sie vor der Bombenexplosion durch einen Tunnel aus dem Haus bringen lassen, weil er einen Anschlag befürchtet hatte. Durch Chloes Aussage wird Lionel Luthor wegen Mordes an seinen Eltern verurteilt. Lana hat in Paris Jason Teague kennen gelernt und sich in ihn verliebt. Als sie in einer Kirche auf der Grabplatte der Gräfin Isabelle ein Symbol berührt, dringt ein Lichtbündel in sie ein, und auf ihrem Rücken erscheint das Symbol als Tätowierung. Sie kehrt nach Smallville zurück. Jason folgt ihr und wird Trainer des Footballteams der Highschool. Clark tritt dem Team bei, das daraufhin die Landesmeisterschaft gewinnt. Nach der Saison gibt Clark Football jedoch wieder auf, da er nicht in Versuchung geraten will, seine Kräfte dafür zu missbrauchen. Lionel hatte in einer Mayastatue in Honduras den Stein des Wassers gefunden. Edgar, ein Mitgefangener und Entschlüsselungsspezialist, konnte die Symbole auf der Mayastatue entschlüsseln und erklärt Lionel, dass dieser Stein die Macht hat, Seelen zu tauschen. Als Lex seinen Vater besucht, versucht Lionel, mit ihm die Seele zu tauschen. Clark hat wie beim Stein des Feuers ein Geräusch in seinem Kopf gehört und eilt ins Gefängnis. Er versucht, Lex zu retten, wird dabei aber von dem Stein berührt, und er und Lionel tauschen die Seelen: Clark bleibt in Lionels Körper im Gefängnis, während Lionel in Clarks Körper das Gefängnis verlässt. Es gelingt Clark jedoch, Lionel zu einem Mordversuch an ihm zu veranlassen. Dabei kann er Lionel mit dem Stein berühren, und die Seelen werden zurückgetauscht. Durch den Aufenthalt von Clarks Seele in Lionels Körper ist dessen unheilbares Leberleiden geheilt. Als Edgar entlassen wird, nimmt er den Stein mit und übergibt ihn Bridgette Crosby, der Assistentin Dr. Swanns. Lana hat bei Ebay das Zauberbuch der Gräfin Isabelle ersteigert. Als sie darin das Symbol von der Grabplatte berührt, erwacht in ihr die Seele der Gräfin, die bereits in der Kirche in Paris in sie gefahren war. Isabelle war eine Urahnin von Lana und hatte nach den drei Steinen der Macht gesucht, bevor sie 1604 als Hexe verbrannt worden war. Sie erfährt durch Zauberei den Aufenthaltsort des Steins des Feuers und dringt in die geheime Kammer der Höhle ein, um ihn zu stehlen. Clark folgt ihr und zerstört Isabelles Zauberbuch mit seinem Hitzeblick. Daraufhin wacht Lana außerhalb der Kammer auf und ist wieder sie selbst. Lionel wird auf Veranlassung von Genevieve Teague, Jasons Mutter, aus dem Gefängnis entlassen. Sie ist eine Nachfahrin der Herzogin Gertrude, die im 17. Jahrhundert ebenfalls auf der Suche nach den Steinen der Macht war und die Verbrennung von Isabelle veranlasst hatte. Genevieve hatte das Treffen zwischen Jason und Lana in Paris und den Besuch in der Kirche eingefädelt, um Isabelle wieder zu erwecken und über sie zu den Steinen zu gelangen. Sie will auch Lionel für die Suche nach den Steinen benutzen. Chloe sieht bei einer Gelegenheit, dass Clark ein außer Kontrolle geratenes Auto mit der bloßen Hand abfängt und anschließend mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit verschwindet. Sie behält das aber für sich und versucht, es Clark zu erleichtern, von sich aus über sein Geheimnis zu sprechen. Als Clark später sein Gedächtnis verliert, hilft sie ihm diskret, seine Superkräfte wieder zu entdecken. Clark erhält nach Dr. Swanns Tod von diesem einen Brief mit einem achteckigen Schlüssel. Als er diesen in einen Schlitz der Steinplatte in der geheimen Kammer der Höhle steckt, hört er Jor-Els Stimme, die ihn auffordert, die beiden anderen Steine zu suchen, da sonst jemand anderes die Steine finden und die Welt damit in Hunger, Krieg und Zerstörung stürzen würde. Lex bietet Jason eine Stelle bei Luthor Corp. an. Sie fliegen nach China, um den dort versteckten Stein zu finden. Lana folgt ihnen und wird von Clark begleitet. Lex und Jason werden von chinesischem Militär gefangen genommen und gefoltert, damit sie das Versteck des Steins preisgeben. Als auch Lana gefangen genommen und gefoltert wird, erwacht wieder Isabelle in ihr, betäubt die Wachen und den herbeieilenden Clark und flieht. Mit Hilfe einer Karte, die sie Lex gestohlen hatte, findet sie eine Figur und darin den Stein der Luft. Clark, der inzwischen aus seiner Betäubung erwacht ist und Lex und Jason befreit hat, hört wieder das Geräusch in seinem Kopf und folgt Isabelle. Es kommt zu einem Kampf, bei dem Isabelle den Stein verliert. Als Clark und Isabelle gleichzeitig nach dem Stein greifen, werden beide bewusstlos. Lex und Jason finden die beiden, die bald wieder zur Besinnung kommen. Lana ist wieder sie selbst, aber der Stein ist verschwunden. Zurück in Smallville schenkt Jason Lana den Stein. Er war als erster bei den Bewusstlosen angekommen und hatte den Stein heimlich an sich genommen. Später entdecken Jason und Lana, dass Lanas Wohnung durchsucht wurde und das Versteck des Steins leer ist. Lana hatte den Stein aber schon vorher in Sicherheit gebracht, was sie Jason verschweigt. Genevieve hat Bridgette Crosby ermorden lassen, um den Stein des Wassers zu bekommen. Sie verlangt von Lionel, ihr als Gegenleistung für seine Entlassung aus dem Gefängnis den Stein der Luft zu besorgen, den sie bei Lex vermutet. Lionel hat erkannt, dass Genevieve hinter dem Mord an Bridgette Crosby steht. Durch eine Erpressung erhält er von ihr den Stein des Wassers. Daraufhin werden Lex und Lionel von Jason und Genevieve in eine Waldhütte entführt und gefoltert, um den Stein zurückzubekommen. Lionel sagt, er habe ihn Lana gegeben, da sie die Auserwählte sei. Genevieve verlässt die Hütte, und als auch Jason hinausgeht, um Feuerholz zu holen, gelingt Lex und Lionel die Flucht. Genevieve sucht Lana in ihrer Wohnung auf und verlangt von ihr den Stein. Lana holt den Stein der Luft aus ihrer Handtasche. Es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen den beiden, wobei Isabelle wieder erweckt wird. Sie tötet Genevieve mit dem Stein der Luft. Da dadurch ihr Tod gerächt ist, verlässt sie Lana, und die Tätowierung auf deren Rücken verschwindet. Da Clark einen Albtraum hatte, geht er in die Höhle und steckt den Schlüssel in die Steinplatte, um mit Jor-El zu sprechen. Der erklärt ihm, dass durch die Befleckung eines der Steine mit Blut eine große Macht aus dem Dunkel des Weltalls geweckt worden sein und ein neuer Meteoritenschauer auf Smallville zusteuere. Clark müsse nun die drei Steine vereinigen, da er nur so die Erde vor der völligen Vernichtung bewahren könne. Lana gibt Clark den Stein der Luft, weil sie spürt, dass er für ihn bestimmt ist. Clark legt den Stein in der Höhle in die Vertiefung zu dem Stein des Feuers. Sofort beginnen beide Steine zu strahlen. Auch der Stein des Wassers in Lionels Jackentasche beginnt zu strahlen, und Lionel fällt in ein Koma. Lex schließt den Stein in seinen Tresor ein. Clark hört wieder das Geräusch in seinem Kopf. Er dringt bei Lex ein, reißt die Tresortüre heraus und ergreift den Stein. Da in dem Tresor auch grünes Kryptonit ist, wird er ohnmächtig. Chloe kommt auf der Suche nach Lana in das Haus und findet Clark. Sie schleift ihn vom Tresor weg, worauf er wieder zu sich kommt. Er eilt zur Höhle und setzt den Stein in die Vertiefung zu den beiden anderen. Daraufhin vereinigen sich die drei Steine zu einem durchsichtigen Kristall. Lex hat Lana mit einem Hubschrauber vor dem Meteoritensturm in Sicherheit bringen lassen. Als er zurückkommt, findet er Chloe und den aufgebrochenen Tresor. Da er erkannt hat, dass die Höhlen eine wichtige Bedeutung für die Steine haben, gehen beide dahin. Dort hält Chloe Lex auf, indem sie ihn gegen die Höhlenwand stößt und so zu Fall bringt. Sie geht weiter und sieht gerade noch Clark, bevor dieser von dem Kristall weggebracht wird und sich in einer Eiswüste wiederfindet. Jason hat herausgefunden, dass Clark mit den Steinen zu tun hat. Er bedroht Martha und Jonathan mit einem Gewehr, um zu erfahren, wo Clark die Steine versteckt hält. Da schlägt ein Meteorit in das Haus ein. Auch der Hubschrauber, der Lana in Sicherheit bringen soll, wird von einem Meteor getroffen und stürzt ab. Lana überlebt verletzt und kriecht einen Erdwall hoch. Dahinter findet sie ein Raumschiff, dessen Dach sich gerade öffnet. Fünfte Staffel Clark findet sich in der Arktis wieder, wo die Festung der Einsamkeit entsteht. Nachdem Lex Chloe in der Höhle der Kawatchi Indianer gesehen hat und diese in einem Krankenhaus am Yukon aufwacht, wird Lex Clark gegenüber immer misstrauischer. Nachdem zwei Anhänger von General Zod Smallville angreifen, besiegt Clark diese und schickt Sie in die Phantomzone. Nachdem Jor-El Clark seine Kräfte genommen hat, stirbt dieser durch eine Schussverletzung. Jor-El gibt Clark seine Kräfte wieder, jedoch wird Clark dafür jemanden, der ihm nahe steht, verlieren. Nachdem Clark wieder mit Lana zusammen ist, trifft er in der Folge Aquaman auf Arthur Curry, den späteren Aquaman, den er aus den Händen von Lex rettet. Clark kann Lex schließlich nicht mehr trauen und die Freundschaft zerbricht endgültig, worauf Clark mit Milton Fine, einem Professor seiner Uni bzw. Brainiac, zusammenarbeitet. Fine offenbart sich Clark als Bewohner Kryptons und versucht, Clark gegen Jor-El aufzubringen, indem er Martha mit einem Virus infiziert. Als Clark Jack Jennings, einem Senator von Kansas, hilft, tritt dieser nicht zur Wiederwahl an und schlägt Jonathan Kent als seinen Nachfolger vor, der mit Hilfe von Lionel Luthor gegen Lex antreten muss. In der Folge Silberwahn wird Clark von Silbernem Kryptonit infiziert. Er misstraut allen und leidet an Wahnvorstellungen. Erst Fine kann ihn mit einem Gerät von Krypton retten. Nachdem Clark Fine in die Festung der Einsamkeit mitnimmt, erfährt dieser, dass Fine ein Anhänger von General Zod ist und die Festung zerstören will. Clark erzählt Lana von seinem Geheimnis, jedoch stirbt sie bei einem Autounfall der von Lex verursacht wurde, woraufhin Clark in die Festung der Einsamkeit geht und Jor-El bittet, sie leben zu lassen. Jor-El lässt den Tag von vorn beginnen, sagt Clark jedoch, dass dafür ein anderer sterben wird. Nachdem Lionel Jonathan bei einem geheimen Treffen sagt, dass er Clarks Geheimnis kennt, stirbt Jonathan wenig später durch einen Herzinfarkt. An diesem Tag trennt sich Lana von Clark und ist später mit Lex zusammen und verstrickt sich in seine Geschäfte. Martha Kent soll später Jonathans Posten übernehmen. In Cyborg trifft Clark auf den Teen Titan Victor Stone alias Cyborg. Am Ende der Staffel lehnt Clark es ab, als Behältnis für Zod zu dienen, sodass Brainiac Lex Körper nimmt und ein kryptonisches Computervirus freisetzt, der Chaos auslöst. Zod besiegt Clark und schickt diesen in die Phantomzone. Sechste Staffel Clark gelingt die Flucht aus der Phantomzone, dabei setzt er aber auch mehrere der dort gefangenen Kriminellen frei. Im Laufe der Staffel sucht er diese „Phantome“ und vernichtet sie. Nach seiner Rückkehr zur Erde gelingt es ihm, mithilfe eines Amuletts, welches von seinem Vater Jor-El stammt – er aber von Raya erhalten hat – Lex von seiner Besessenheit durch General Zod zu befreien und die Zerstörung der Erde abzuwenden. Lana wendet sich endgültig von Clark ab und zieht in Lex' Anwesen ein. Lois Lane lernt währenddessen Oliver Queen kennen, einen reichen Geschäftsmann, der von Star City nach Metropolis zog. Queen stellt sich schon bald als Green Arrow heraus, der im Laufe der Staffel Clark hilfreich zur Seite steht. Zudem war Oliver ein Freund aus Kindertagen von Lex. Lois Lane versucht sich zu Beginn der Staffel als Journalistin – ihre Artikel werden zunächst aber nur von der unseriösen Boulevardzeitung Inquisitor abgedruckt. Als neue Figur wird Jimmy Olsen eingeführt, ein Angestellter des Daily Planet, der sich in Chloe verliebt. In der siebten Episode dieser Staffel erfährt Lana, dass sie schwanger ist. Diese Information teilt sie zunächst aber nicht mit Lex; stattdessen vertraut sie sich Chloe an. Am Ende der achten Episode macht ihr Lex einen Heiratsantrag und sie verrät ihm endlich, dass sie schwanger ist, worüber er sich sehr freut. Die elfte Episode wurde erst nach einer kurzen Winterpause im Januar veröffentlicht. Es wird darin die Gerechtigkeitsliga (Justice League) gegründet, zu der Flash (bekannt aus Staffel 4), Green Arrow, Clark, Aquaman (bekannt aus Staffel 5) und Cyborg (bekannt aus Staffel 5) gehören. In der sechzehnten Episode heiraten Lex Luthor und Lana Lang, die sich nun eigentlich nicht mehr sicher ist, weil sie erfahren hat, dass Lex die Schwangerschaft durch Hormone forciert hat. Um Schlimmerem vorzubeugen und um an geheime Informationen aus erster Nähe zu kommen, erpresst Lionel Luthor sie, seinen Sohn doch zu heiraten, indem er droht Clark zu töten. In der finalen Folge der 6. Staffel offenbart Clark Lana gegenüber endlich sein Geheimnis und erzählt ihr auch, dass er ein Außerirdischer ist. Lana erzählt Clark, dass Lionel sie zu der Heirat mit Lex gezwungen hat. Daraufhin will Clark Lionel töten, wird aber in letzter Sekunde vom Martian Manhunter (auch ein außerirdischer Comic-Held) davon abgehalten. Clark erfährt von diesem, dass Lionel tatsächlich auf seiner Seite ist. Lana hat den Entschluss gefasst sich von Lex zu trennen. Es kommt zu einer Auseinandersetzung bei der Lana von Lex geschlagen wird. Wenig später steigt Lana in ihr Auto, das kurz darauf durch eine Bombe explodiert. Lionel wird Zeuge der Explosion. Als Clark von Lanas Tod erfährt, macht er sich auf den Weg, um Lex zu stellen, da er ihn verdächtigt, Lanas Mord in Auftrag gegeben zu haben. Lionel macht sich mit einem grünen Kryptonitstein ebenfalls auf den Weg Clark aufzuhalten. Als Clark Lex zu Rede stellt, scheint dieser überrascht. Clark glaubt nicht, dass Lex von Lanas Tod nichts weiß. Ein Wesen aus der Phantom Zone, dass in den Körper eines kleinen Jungen eingedrungen ist, unterbricht die Situation. Lex kann fliehen, wird aber wenig später von der Polizei wegen des Mordes an Lana Luthor festgenommen. Das Wesen aus der Phantom Zone verlässt den Körper des Jungen und bemächtigt sich der DNA von Clark. Dadurch nimmt es die Gestalt von Clark an und es kommt zu einem Kampf, bei dem Clark seinem bösen Double (Bizarro) gegenüber unterlegen scheint. Währenddessen scheint Chloe tot zu sein. Es stellte sich in einer früheren Folge heraus, dass Chloe offenbar ein Meteor-Freak ist und durch zu häufigen Kontakt mit grünem Kryptonit über Kräfte verfügt, die bisher nicht in Erscheinung getreten sind. In der letzten Folge der Staffel wird Lois tödlich verletzt. Als Chloe Lois findet, ist diese schon verblutet. Hier kommt die verborgene Superkraft von Chloe zum Vorschein. Ihre Tränen heilen Lois und erwecken sie wieder zum Leben. Jedoch ist Chloe, nachdem sie Lois gerettet hat, völlig leblos. Lionel versucht Clark zu helfen, indem er Clarks bösem Double (Bizarro) einen grünen Kryptonitstein auf die Brust drückt, doch dieser absorbiert den grünen Kryptonitstein und „bedankt“ sich bei Lionel, weil dies seine Kräfte noch intensiviert hat. Anschließend schleudert Bizzaro Lionel durch ein Gitter. Lionel bleibt ohnmächtig in den Trümmern zurück. Der Kampf zwischen Clark und Bizarro endet vorerst unentschieden. Die beiden Gegner bewegen sich in „Supergeschwindigkeit“ aufeinander zu. Es kommt zum Zusammenprall. Clark zieht den Kürzeren und wird durch die Dammmauer geschleudert. Bizarro folgt ihm (er fliegt!). In der letzten Einstellung ist zu sehen, wie sich Bizarros Gesichtsform verändert. Siebte Staffel In der ersten Episode der siebten Staffel gelingt es Clark Bizarro mit Manhunters Hilfe zu besiegen, der ihm den Hinweis gibt, dass Sonnenlicht Bizarros Schwäche ist. Lex ertrinkt fast im Polizeiwagen nachdem der Staudamm gebrochen ist, verursacht durch Clarks und Bizarros Zweikampf, wird aber von einer mysteriösen blonden Frau (Kara/Supergirl) gerettet. Lex geht am Ende für den Mord an Lana Luthor in Untersuchungshaft. Lois gelingt es mit Clarks Hilfe Chloe ins Krankenhaus zu bringen, wo sie jedoch stirbt. Kurz darauf kehrt sie zu den Lebenden zurück. Am Ende der Episode ist Lana verkleidet in Shanghai zu sehen. Durch den Dammbruch in der ersten Episode ist das Raumschiff von Clarks Cousine Kara aufgetaucht. Trotzt der Warnung Jor-El´s, dass Kara böse Absichten hegt, nimmt Clark sie auf der Farm auf. Kara hat erhebliche Probleme ihre Fähigkeiten unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie ist auf der Suche nach ihrem Kristall in dem die DNA von Clarks Mutter Lara gespeichert ist. In der nachfolgenden Folge wird der Hintergrund über Lanas vermeintlichen Tod sowie weitere offene Fragen der sechsten Staffel erörtert. Die gefundene Leiche Lanas war eine von Lex im Labor geklonte Kopie. Lana ist währenddessen nach der sechsten Staffel in Shanghai untergetaucht, wobei sie wichtige Unterlagen über Lex’ geheime Projekte um 33.1 archiviert hat. Lex findet sie in Shanghai, bietet ihr aber eine sichere Rückkehr nach Smallville sowie eine millionenschwere Scheidungsabfindung an. Lana nutzt diese Millionen, um eine mysteriöse Stiftung mit Namen „Isis“ zu gründen, die Menschen helfen sollen, die unter Meteoriteneinfluss Schaden genommen haben. Auch Chloe kehrt von den Toten zurück, als sich ihre Befürchtungen bestätigen, ebenfalls zu den Meteoriten-Freaks zu gehören. Mit der Fähigkeit, das Leiden anderer zu absorbieren, hat sie Lois gerettet und danach ihren schwer verletzten Körper regeneriert. Nur Clark weiht sie in ihr Geheimnis ein. Bizarro wird besiegt, Clark und Lana finden zusammen, sie wird endlich in Clarks wahre Herkunftsgeschichte eingeweiht und alles scheint einen romantischen Ausgang gefunden zu haben. Obwohl Lana sehr glücklich sein sollte, endlich mit Clark zusammen zu sein und sein Geheimnis mit ihm zu teilen, spielt sie durch die Obsession, Lex seine gerechte Strafe zu erteilen, doppeltes Spiel mit Clark. Um Geheimnisse von Lionel Luthor zu erfahren, lässt sie ihn entführen und in einer Hütte im Wald verhören. Auch ist die Isis Stiftung nicht nur karitativ. Man sieht Lana in einem versteckten Hinterraum der Stiftung sitzen, während sie Überwachungsmonitore steuert und Lex in seiner Mansion beobachtet. In einer Episode stellt sich heraus, das Clark den Kristall von Kara die ganze Zeit in der Scheune versteckt hatte. Er geht mit dem Kristall in die Festung und befreit, obwohl Jor-El ihn warnt, seine biologische Mutter Lara. Mit Lara kommt auch Zor-El, Clark böser Onkel und somit Karas Vater aus dem Kristall. Grant Gabriel wird der neue Chef des Daily Planet und beginnt eine Affäre mit Lois Lane. Im Laufe der Staffel stellt sich heraus, dass er Lex Luthors Bruder ist. Lex hat ihn mit der DNA seines toten Bruders geklont. In der 9. Episode kauft Lex den Daily Planet. Bizzaro kehrt zurück und übernimmt Clarks Leben, während dieser in der Festung von Jor-El gefangen gehalten wird. In der 10. Episode bemerkt Nur Chloe, dass Clark sich merkwürdig benimmt. Lana hingegen fühlt sich glücklicher als je zuvor. Bizarro verliebt sich ernsthaft in Lana und möchte mit ihr fortgehen. Jor-El befreit Clark aus der Festung, damit er Bizarro besiegt. Währenddessen bekommt Bizarro Hilfe von dem tot geglaubten Milton Fine. Dieser erzählt ihm von einem Kryptonier der eine Technologie entwickelt hat, die ihm helfen könnte, zu verhindern, dass sich sein Gesicht in Stein verwandelt wenn er in die Sonne schaut. Clark findet den Wissenschaftler vorher und dieser gibt ihm blaues Kryptonit, dieses kann Clark zwar seiner Kräfte berauben, Bizarro wird es jedoch so stark machen, dass der von Clark angenommene Körper die Kräfte nicht mehr tragen kann. Am Ende der Episode ist es Lana, die nach kurzem Zögern Bizzaro das blaue Kryptonit in die Hand drückt und ihn damit für immer vernichtet. Als Grant Lionel Luthor erzählt, das er dessen Sohn ist, lässt Lex ihn von einem Killer erschießen. In der 11. Episode (Siren) kehrt Green Arrow alias Oliver Queen zurück. Die zweite Hälfte der Staffel handelt von der Vereinigung „Veritas“, welche aus Lionel Luthor, den Queens, den Swanns und den Teagues bestand. Diese hatten es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht den Reisenden (Clark) zu beschützen und befanden sich im Besitz eines Kristalls, mit dem sie in der Lage sein sollten dem Reisenden Befehle zu geben. Da dies jedoch nicht passieren sollte, wurde der Kristall versteckt! Als Lex von der Vereinigung erfährt, versucht er hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen. Bei Streitigkeiten über Veritas mit Lionel schubst Lex seinen Vater durch sein Bürofenster im vierzigsten Stockwerk, welches Lionel nicht überlebt. Lex findet mithilfe von Brainiac (Milton Fine), der sich als Kara ausgibt, den Kristall und es kommt zum Finale in der Festung. Der Kristall wirkt anders als erwartet, die Festung stürzt ein und begräbt einen kristallgeschwächten Clark und Lex unter sich. In der Nebenhandlung bringt Clark Brainiac (Milton Fine) um, da er Lana und Chloe ins Koma versetzt hatte, welche daraufhin erwachen. In einem Video verabschiedet sich Lana nach Ihrem Erwachen von Clark. Chloe hatte sich in einen Regierungsserver gehackt und wird verhaftet. Kara wurde von Brainiac in die Phantomzone verbannt. Achte Staffel Die achte Staffel startete am 18. September 2008 in den USA. Clark hat nach dem Einsturz der Festung seine Kräfte verloren und wird in Russland festgehalten. Die Justice League sucht nach Clark. Oliver kann ihn von den Russen „freikaufen“. Chloe wird in Montana festgehalten. An ihr werden einige Tests durchgeführt, wobei sich herausstellt, dass sie überaus intelligent ist. Gemeinsam mit Clark, Lois und Oliver kann Chloe befreit werden. Am Ende der Episode erhält Clark seine Kräfte zurück, fängt beim Daily Planet an und Chloe nimmt Jimmys Heiratsantrag an. Chloe nutzt zunehmend ihre Kräfte welche sie durch Brainiac erhalten hat. Unterdessen laufen die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen auf Hochtouren. Brainiac wird versuchen Chloes Bewusstsein zu löschen, um sie zu kontrollieren. Er scheitert allerdings vorerst, da Clark sie mit Jor-Els Hilfe von ihm befreien kann. Davis Bloom, ein Notarzt, erfährt von der Frau General Zods, dass er Doomsday ist und die Erde beherrschen sollte. Er verliert zunehmend die Kontrolle über sich selbst und aus Liebe zu Chloe dreht er durch und greift die Hochzeit von ihr und Jimmy an. Dabei wird Jimmy schwer verletzt und mehrere Gäste getötet. Doomsday entführt Chloe in die Festung welche von Brainiac übernommen wurde. Davis erwacht in der Festung und bemerkt das Chloe sich verändert hat, kann sich dennoch nicht an seine Taten als Doomsday erinnern. Brainiac hat in der Zwischenzeit wieder Chloe übernommen und will nun Davis vollständig zu Doomsday werden lassen und schließt ihn in einen Kristall in der Festung der Einsamkeit ein. Brainiac in der Gestalt von Chloe hackt sich währenddessen in die Computersysteme ein, um alles Wissen der Menschheit zu absorbieren, wie er es zuvor mit der Festung getan hat. Clark wurde in der Zwischenzeit von dem Persuader, einem axtschwingenden Giganten aus dem 31. Jahrhundert angegriffen und verletzt. Dass er nicht getötet wurde, verdankt er drei Zeitreisenden aus dem 31. Jahrhundert, der Legion bestehend aus: Lightning Lad, Cosmic Boy und Saturn Girl. Sie helfen Clark Chloe von Brainiac zu befreien und ihn in eine Kugel zu bannen, welche sie mit in die Zukunft nehmen. Clark bekommt einen Ring, mit dem er in die Zukunft reisen kann, außerdem wird ihm mitgeteilt, dass er ein Superheld wird, der bewirkt, dass die Menschheit Aliens willkommen heißt. Auch diese Zeitreisenden sind Außerirdische. Lana wird gesagt, dass sie nicht nur aufgrund ihrer Liebe zu Clark auch in tausend Jahren bekannt sein wird. Außerdem wird auf ein Geheimnis hingedeutet. Die Legion teilt außerdem mit, dass sie Lois, Lana und sogar Jimmy kennen, aber nie etwas von einer Chloe gehört haben. Mercer erfährt des Weiteren, das Lex sie ausgenutzt hat, indem er sie wörtlich als seine 'Augen und Ohren' benutzt hat. Mit einem Sender stört sie das Signal und sinnt nach Rache. Man erfährt, dass das Videoband von Lana von Mitarbeitern von Luthorcorp erzwungen war, und Lana Clark nie auf diesem Wege verlassen wollte. Sie lässt sich außerdem, nach langer Zeit des Trainings und Nachdenkens, von einem Professor Luthorcorps einer Behandlung unterziehen, bei der sie die gleichen Kräfte wie Clark bekommt, diesmal jedoch weiß sie damit umzugehen, und hat den Plan, der Welt zu helfen. Besetzung Clarks Vergangenheit Krypton Krypton ist Clarks Herkunftsplanet und war eine mit einer Kristallwüste übersäte Welt im Orbit einer roten Sonne (die im Gegensatz zu einer gelben Sonne wie im Fall der Erde die Superkräfte der Kryptonier unterdrückt). Clark wurde von seinem Vater Jor-El auf die Erde geschickt, um sein Schicksal zu erfüllen und über die Erde zu herrschen. Thematisiert wird dieser Handlungsstrang in der vierten Staffel von Smallville. In der siebten Staffel erfährt Clark mehr über seine Familie auf Krypton. Er lernt seine leibliche Mutter kennen, die als Projektion in der Festung der Einsamkeit gespeichert ist. Jor-Els Bruder scheint eine Dreiecksbeziehung zu Clarks leiblichen Eltern zu führen. Die nicht erwiderte Liebe von Clarks Mutter versucht dieser mit Gewalt zu erzwingen, als beide das erste Mal die Erde erkundschaften. Clark lernt, sein Schicksal nicht als Tyrann, sondern als Vorbild und Erretter der Welt zu verstehen. Jor-El Jor-El ist Clarks leiblicher Vater, ein hoher kryptonischer Würdenträger, der mit seiner Heimatwelt unterging. Von Folge zu Folge gerät sein – wie Clark am Anfang dachte – toter Vater mehr und mehr in das Rampenlicht (in Form einer Stimme und Wutausbrüchen, die Clark leiden lassen sowie dem „Zeichen seiner Ahnen“ auf Clarks Brust) von Smallville. In dem Raumschiff, mit welchem Clark auf die Erde gekommen ist, waren irgendwie die Kräfte und Gedanken seines „richtigen“ Vaters „eingespeichert“. Jor-El möchte seinen Sohn dazu bringen, sein Schicksal zu erfüllen und Herrscher über die Erde zu werden. Clark jedoch hat andere Pläne. Er hat sich schon zu sehr an die Erde, seine neue Familie und Freunde gewöhnt und möchte lieber ein normales Leben führen. Jonathan geht allerdings einen Pakt mit Jor-El ein, weswegen sich Clark Jor-Els Willen beugen muss. Nach drei Monaten kehrt er aber wieder zurück. Im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte von Smallville ändert sich das Bild von Jor-El und es wird zweifelhaft, dass Clark wirklich über die Erde herrschen sollte. Jor-Els Geist wird, nachdem Clark das Raumschiff zerstört, in die indianischen Höhlen transferiert. In den Superman-Filmen ist Jor-El nichts anderes als ein Fragen beantwortendes Computerprogramm mit der Stimme von Clarks Vater. So erkennt Jor-El in Superman Returns nicht, dass der, der da vor ihm steht, nicht Clark sondern Lex Luthor ist. Bei Smallville dagegen ist Jor-El eine hochentwickelte künstliche Intelligenz, die direkt in das Geschehen eingreift. Außerdem hat er unglaubliche Fähigkeiten. Er kann Kryptonier ihrer Kräfte berauben und Erdlinge mit kryptonischen Kräften ausstatten. Des Weiteren kann er von Menschen Besitz ergreifen und besitzt hellseherische Fähigkeiten. So stattet er Jonathan Kent mit kryptonischen Fähigkeiten aus, damit er Clark zur Vernunft bringt, als dieser sich absichtlich der Wirkung von rotem Kryptonit aussetzte. Als Clark sein Versprechen, rechtzeitig zur Festung der Einsamkeit zurückzukehren, nicht hielt, hat Jor-El ihm seine Kräfte genommen. Des Weiteren ergreift er oft Besitz von Lionel Luthor, der dann ebenfalls kryptonische Fähigkeiten besitzt (aber nur solange, wie er im Bann von Jor-El steht), um noch größere Handlungsfreiheit zu haben und Clark Botschaften, Hinweise und Vorhersagen zu übermitteln. Im amerikanischen Original wird Jor-El von Terence Stamp gesprochen, welcher in Superman II – Allein gegen alle den General Zod gespielt hat. Kal-El Kal-El ist Clarks kryptonischer Name. Er wurde ihm von Kara gegeben und bedeutet „Sternenkind“. Es ist auch gleichzeitig sein „böser“ Teil, der mächtiger ist als der „übliche“ Clark, da er fliegen kann und zielstrebiger ist. Nachdem Clark wieder zur Erde zurückgekehrt ist, wird er von seinem bösen Alter Ego kontrolliert. Er hat die Aufgabe, einen Kristall, der sich in Lex Luthors Besitz befand, zu finden und ihn zur Höhle zu bringen, um sein Schicksal zu erfüllen. Dies gelingt ihm auch; Martha befreit Clark dann allerdings von seinem bösen Ich, indem sie ihn mit schwarzem Kryptonit in Berührung bringt. Daraufhin werden der gute Clark und der böse Kal-El wieder getrennt. Kryptonit Das Mineral, Kryptonit genannt, stammt von Clarks/Kal-Els Heimatwelt Krypton. Es tauchten bisher fünf verschiedene Kryptonitformen in der Serie auf: grünes, rotes, schwarzes, silbernes und blaues. * Grünes Kryptonit: Das grüne Kryptonit hat seit dem Metoritenregen auf Smallville viele Menschen dort verändert oder ihnen eigenartige Fähigkeiten verliehen. Außerdem kann das Gestein Clarks übermenschliche Kräfte schwächen und fügt ihm große Schmerzen zu. Es kann ihn sogar töten. * Rotes Kryptonit: Die rote Form des Meteoritengesteins ist für die normalen Menschen eher harmlos, doch für Clark hat es ernsthafte Wirkungen. Wenn er damit in Berührung kommt, wird er zu einer wilden und hemmungslosen Person, denkt nicht an die Konsequenzen seines Handelns und tut Dinge nur nach Lust und Laune. Nach Kontakt verfärben sich Clarks Blutgefäße tief rot und seine Augen beginnen ebenfalls rot zu glühen. * Schwarzes Kryptonit: Als Clarks Körper von Kal-El beherrscht wurde, gab es nur eine Möglichkeit ihn von seinem Alter Ego zu trennen: mit schwarzem Kryptonit. Schwarzes Kryptonit entsteht, wenn das grüne Kryptonit sehr stark erhitzt wird. Anstatt zu schmelzen, wandelt es sich in einer Mischung aus Explosion und Druckwelle in schwarzes Kryptonit um. Wenn jemand mit schwarzem Kryptonit in Berührung kommt, so wird diese Person in zwei Teile gespalten: den „Guten“ und den „Schlechten“. Vergleichend hierzu dient die Folge 4.01 „Lana und Lois“ (Originaltitel: Crusade). Diese Kryptonitart wurde speziell für die Serie erfunden. * Silbernes Kryptonit: Das silberne Kryptonit kann Clark verletzen und macht ihn paranoid, er bekommt Wahnvorstellungen, die ihn dazu bringen, die zu töten, die er über alles liebt. Milton Fine kann in letzter Sekunde verhindern, dass Clark Lana umbringt, indem er den Splitter, der beim Kontakt in Clarks Blutbahn geraten ist, mit einem kryptonischen Gerät aus Clark „heraussaugt“. Er verliert schnell die Fassung und wird schnell aggressiv. Aufgetaucht zum ersten Mal in der Episode 5.07 „Silberwahn“ (Originaltitel: Splinter). * Blaues Kryptonit: Das blaue Kryptonit beraubt Clark seiner Kräfte und kommt das erste Mal in der Episode 7.08 „Blue“ vor. Clarks Superkräfte Clarks Kräfte sind von der Sonne unseres Planetensystems abhängig. In der dritten Staffel wurde dies deutlich, als es einen riesigen Magnetsturm gab, der die Sonne beeinflusste. Dadurch hatte er die Stärke seiner Fähigkeiten nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und es gab einerseits spontane Kraftschübe und andererseits spontane Schwächeanfälle. ;Schnelligkeit :Clark besitzt die Fähigkeit, sehr schnell zu laufen. So gelingt es ihm beispielsweise, eine Gewehrkugel aus der Luft zu fangen, bevor diese ihr Ziel trifft. Er erreicht dadurch auch schnell beliebige Orte, um etwa Menschen zu retten. ;Kraft :Clark besitzt unbegrenzte Kraft. Dies ermöglicht es ihm, etwa einen abstürzenden Fahrstuhl aufzuhalten oder ein Auto aus der Luft zu fangen. ;Unverwundbarkeit :Clark ist nahezu unverwundbar. Die einzigen Ausnahmen sind dabei grünes Kryptonit (bzw. Dinge, die Kryptonit enthalten), kryptonische Waffen und Magie. ;Röntgenblick :Clark besitzt einen Röntgenblick, mit dem er etwa durch Gegenstände hindurchsehen kann, wobei Blei die einzige Ausnahme bildet ;Hitzeblick :Clark kann mit Hilfe seiner Augen Hitze erzeugen und etwa Metall zum Schmelzen bringen. ;Gehör :Clark besitzt ein Supergehör, mit dem er Geräusche auch über weite Strecken wahrnehmen kann. ;Atem :Clark besitzt die Fähigkeit, mit seiner Lungenkapazität soviel Luft aufzunehmen, dass er Gegenstände und Wände wegpusten kann. Auch kann Clark mit seinem Atem Dinge Einfrieren. Trivia * Die sechste Folge der fünften Staffel, in der Tom Wopat mitspielt, ist eine Anspielung auf die Serie Ein Duke kommt selten allein, in der Jonathan Kent Darsteller John Schneider und Tom Wopat als Cousinduo weltberühmt wurden. Wopat spielte in der Folge Jonathans Jugendfreund. * Annette O'Toole, die Martha Kent in Smallville spielte, hatte schon früh mit dem Superman-Mythos zu tun. Im Film Superman III spielte sie Clark Kents Jugendliebe Lana Lang. * Im amerikanischen Original wird Jor-El von Terence Stamp gesprochen, welcher in Superman II – Allein gegen alle den General Zod gespielt hat. * Christopher Reeve, der wohl berühmteste Superman-Darsteller, trat zwei Mal in der Serie auf. * Reeves Filmpartnerin, Margot Kidder die in Superman I-IV die Rolle der Lois Lane übernahm, hatte in zwei Folgen der vierten Staffel einen Gastauftritt als Bridget Crosby, die auch in direkter Verbindung mit Reeves Rolle stand. * Auch Dean Cain, der Superman-Darsteller aus der Serie Superman - Die Abenteuer von Lois und Clark, hat in der vierten Folge der siebten Staffel einen Auftritt als Dr. Curtis Knox. Der Rollenname ist hierbei eine Anspielung auf seine Rolle als Superman, denn die Initialen sind wie bei Clark Kent C und K. * In der fünften Folge der dritten Staffel hat Michael McKean, der Ehemann von Annette O'Toole, einen Gastauftritt. Er spielt die Rolle des Perry White, der zukünftige Arbeitgeber von Clark Kent im Daily Planet. * Justin Hartley, der Darsteller von Oliver Queen, war ursprünglich als Hauptdarsteller des Smallville Spin-Offs Aquaman gecastet. Die Pilotfolge war sogar schon gedreht. Allerdings entschied sich der Sender The CW dann doch, sie nicht zu senden. Nach der sechsten Staffel gab es erneut Überlegungen an einem Spin-Off. Diesmal über Green Arrow und wieder war Hartley als Hauptdarsteller geplant. Doch er lehnte aus Respekt zu einer Rolle ab. * Viele Superhelden besuchten Smallville schon. Bart Allen alias Flash in den Folgen 4.05 und 6.11, Arthur Curry alias Aquaman in den Folgen 5.04, 6.11 und 8.01, Victor Stone als Cyborg in den Folgen 5.15 und 6.11, Dinah Lance alias Black Canary in den Folgen 7.11 und 8.01, John Jones alias Martian Manhunter in den Folgen 6.12, 6.22, 7.01 und 7.04 und Oliver Queen alias Green Arrow der seit der 6ten Staffel mitspielt. * Die zehnte Folge der vierten Staffel Angstgase (OT: Scare) wurde in der DVD-Box versehentlich als Angsthase angegeben. Weblinks * * Offizielle Website von The CW * Offizielle Infoseite von RTL II * Deutscher Episodenführer * Smallville-Wiki (englisch) Kategorie:Fernsehserie (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Mystery-Fernsehserie Kategorie:Science-Fiction-Fernsehserie ang:Smallville ar:??????? bg:??????? (??????) bs:Smallville (serija) ca:Smallville cs:Smallville da:Smallville el:Smallville en:Smallville es:Smallville eu:Smallville fi:Smallville fr:Smallville (série télévisée) he:???????? hr:Smallville (serija) hu:Smallville id:Smallville (seri TV) it:Smallville (serie televisiva) ja:???·?????? ko:??? lb:Smallville mk:??????? (?? ??????) nl:Smallville no:Smallville (TV-serie) pl:Tajemnice Smallville pt:Smallville (série) ru:????? ????????? (??????????) sk:Smallville sq:Smallville sr:??????? (?? ??????) sv:Smallville th:??????????? tr:Smallville uk:???????? ???????? (??????) zh:????